poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marty's birthday/Alex and Ryan chat to Marty
This is how Marty's birthday/Alex and Ryan chat to Marty goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To Madagascar. night Gloria: Whoo, it's Marty's birthday! Evil Ryan: Come on, tear it open. Madam Magianort: Just open it already. Marty: What is it? What is it? Evil Anna: Come on. Open it up. does so Ryan F-Freeman: What did you get? Marty: A thermometer. Thanks. I love it, Melman. I love it. it and catches it in his mouth Melman: Yeah. I wanted to give you something personal. You know. That was my first rectal thermometer. Marty: Mother....! it out Cody Fairbrother: Bring out the cake. does Ryan and friends: Happy birthday to you~ Crash Bandicoot: You live in a Zoo~ Matau T. Monkey: You look like a monkey~ Melman And Sci-Ryan: Aaaand.... The Cyberlanders: You smell like one too~ the monkey cage, Mason spits out tea Bertram T. Monkey: What in the name of Master Xehanort...?! Hygiene! Mason: I say. Phil: his armpit and faints with the gang Marty: You guys are just embrassing me. And yourselves. Alex: Come on. We worked on it all week. Meg Griffin: C'mon. Let's make a wish, Marty. blows out the candle and eats some cake Thomas: What do you wish for? Marty: Nope. Can't tell you that, Thomas. Alex: Come on. Tell. Marty: No siree. I'm telling you, it's bad luck. If you want some bad luck, I'll blab it out. But, if you want to be safe, I'll keep my mouth shut. Sci-Twi: Oh for crying out loud. Can you please just tell us? What's the worst that could happen? Marty: Ok. I wished I could go to the wild! Ryan F-Freeman: The Wild?! Bertram T. Monkey: Whoa! Sunset and Evil Ryan gags on their party blowers Matau T. Monkey: Oh my. Marty: I told you it was bad luck. Evil Ryan: the party blower ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! Alex: The Wild? Are you nuts? That is the worst idea I have ever heard! coughs up his part blower Ryan F-Freeman: You ok, Melman? Melman: Yeah. It's un-sanitary. Marty: The penguins are going there. So why can't I? Coco Bandicoot: The penguins are crazy. Marty: Come on. Just think about going back to nature. Clean air and wide open spaces. Sci-Ryan: I heard there is wide open space in Connecticut. Marty: Connecticut? Bertram T. Monkey: What would you do is, what? Take the train or something? Sci-Ryan: You are right, Bertram. That will make you Sunset's bodyguard. Marty To get to Connecticut is go to Grand Central and then take the Metro-North train... north? Marty: So one could take the train? Just hypothetically. Alex: Marty, come on! What would Connecticut have to offer us? Sonata Dusk: Lyme disease? Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Sonata. Marty: No, no, really I just wanna... Evil Anna: And the humans don’t serve to Alex's stake That in the wild. Alex: This is a highly refined type of food thing that you do not find in the wild. Marty: You ever thought it might be more to life, than stake, Alex? Alex: He didn’t mean that, baby. No no no. Evil Anna: Did Alex called a stake a baby? I guess he is kind. Bertram T. Monkey: Ugh. Go back to sleep, Evil Anna. Marty: Doesn't it bother you guys that you don't know anything about, life outside of this zoo? Adagio Dazzle: No. Ryan F-Freeman: Errr nope. Crash Bandicoot: Not since Dr. Cortex mutated me. Matau T. Monkey: No way. Madam Magianort: Us and La-Loyd do not. Lloyd Garmadon: You're right. And it's "Lloyd", Garmadon's son. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Wait a sec. L-L-O-Y-D. That is a cool name. So, Ryan. Why did you and Skylor turn into those Anacondrai? Ryan F-Freeman: If you touch me, you'll find out. Sci-Ryan: Let me see. his hand on Ryan's hand and his eyes turn white to the episode of Ninjago called "The Greatest Fear of All" Skylor: I wish I ssstill have the power to change. Ryan F-Freeman: You have changed, Ssssskylor. You are with me and my friendssssss now. Sci-Ryan: Kai? Is Ryan a.... a.... Kai (Ninjago): Anacondrai? Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Did Chen turn you into that? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Me and Ssssskylor got turned into one of thossssse Anacondrai. Emmet: You sure do say "S" a lot. Ryan F-Feeeman: Well, Emmet. I hope my sisssster won't ssssssee me like thisssssssss. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Thomas: Anyway, Marty, well, I mean, come on, that's just one subject. You got a, uh, you got a little smutz right there on your... wipes his muzzle Marty: Thanks, guys. Thanks for the party. It was great. Really. Crash Bandicoot: It's the best we could do, mate. spits out the bone of his stake and balances it on his tongue but suddenly drops it as Marty walks away and starts walking on his treadmill Matau T. Monkey: What's with him? Bertram T. Monkey: Maybe Ryan could talk to Marty. You know, back at Camp Everfree when Sci-Ryan do a pep talk to Sci-Twi. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: It's like me telling Alya that Ladyan is really Megatron. Ryan Just to be sure he is like a Copycat then the evil robot bent on world domination or something. nods Bertram T. Monkey: Like if Sci-Ryan was Sci-Ryu, Megatron is dead like Dreadwing. I need some sleep. C'mon, Sunset. nods and goes to bed with Bertram Thomas: Guys, Alex already gave him a snowglobe. He can't top that. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas... asleep Evil Ryan: I can see where this is going. If I know the Dark Energon is in me then I can sense evil beings. Evil Anna: And Jessie Primefan got siren powers by a pendant. for Jessie's pendant Like that... Jessie Primefan: her wrist Evil Anna: Huh? lets go of Evil Anna's hand Jessie Primefan: laughs Sorry. This pendant means a lot to me and I hate for anything to happen to it. And Gloria makes some guestures Gloria: Come on, Ryan. He's Alex's best friend. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Alex: Alright. Gloria: Night, Marty. Marty: Night, Glo. jumps into the pool Sci-Ryan: What a day. So, Twilight. You think you freak out when I was Sci-Ryu? Sci-Twi: Yeah. And who's Sci-Ryu? Sci-Ryan: The Dayu version of me and her male counterpart. Ryan F-Freeman: Dayu? puts his hand on Ryan and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from the episode of Power Rangers: Samurai called "Broken Dreams" Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope the Rangers handle fighting the Nighlok. Ryan see Dayu fighting Mia Ryan F-Freeman: mind A Nighlok. And a female one. sees Emmerly (The yellow Ranger) gets Mia to safty Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. I hope I felt her pain. Dayu: Huh? Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Easy. I feel your pain in my dream. ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Look. I think the star is out tonight. I never seen a star like that before. Marty: at them Helicoptor. helicopter flies off Alex: Marty. There are times when some people think the grass might be greener somewhere else. Marty: Alex. Ryan. Look at me. I'm 10 years old and my life is half over. Either I am black with white stripes or white with black stripes. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts